All Love, No Work
by FrostyDragonWishes
Summary: Aloha earthlings. First fanficton. It includes human toothless! Smut in later chapters! Toothless gets kicked out for being gay and moves in with Jack and so forth. At this current moment of time I don't know what else happens!
1. Chapter 1

Aloha earthlings! This is my first fanfiction! Yay!

Chapter 1

School sucks. Doesn't it? Not for young Jack and Toothless. School is the only place where they can express their love for each other. In many forms and in many places within the school. Toothless, son of Stoick the vast and brother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, was a tan skinned black haired boy who went to St Nicholas North in Chicago. Stoick died not long ago, in a boat wreckage, so he lives with his mother, Valka, and his brother, Hiccup. Jack, son of Nicholas North and brother to twins Taylor and Emma, was a pale skinned boy with white hair who also went to St Nicholas North in Chicago. He loves with his mother, Toothieana. His father, Nicholas North, and his sisters, Taylor and Emma.

Jack and Toothless had a very strong passion for each other. No one knew about their love apart from their school friends. North and Stoick, well used to, believe that their sons should be dating the opposite gender but they believe otherwise.

This is their story!

Jack kissed his Toothless to his next class. Just a peck on his nose. Toothless had English in S1 and Jack had maths in S4. Toothless had a love bite from when they were in the bathroom at lunch. Only one more period until the couple could be united once more.

Toothless learned all about the history and language of Shakespeare and Jack doodled Toothless' name throughout his math book.

"Wherefore art thou Jackson?" Toothless panted to Jack as he ran up the stairs to meet him at their last class. They now had history together. Where Jack would learn all about the history of Toothless' body and scent. Toothless' scent smelt of oak pines and autumn leaves.

"Now, your homework. It is to write me an 1000 word essay all about the middle ages. You will need to include everything we have learnt about this topic. This essay will go towards whether you graduate or not!" Mr Sand said to the class. He stared at Jack for a while. Jack had his hand up Tooth's shirt and was exploring every part of his spine. Jacks was staring at Tooth's cheeks and dimples.

"Is that clear Mr Frost?" Mr Sand asked. He knew that Jack wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Ummm. Yeah" Jack replied in shock! He quickly had a peek at Tooth's diary to see what the home work was. But Mr Sand came over and put his short, fat fingers over the diary and hid the homework before Jack could see it.

"What was the homework Mr Frost?" Sand said with a grin on his face knowing he could give Jack a detention.

"I I don't know Mr Sand. Sorry." Jack replied with embarrassment as looked at the table.

"It's ok, I'll explain it to you tonight at the detention hall." Mr Sand said chuckling to himself. The bell rung and Jack stormed out of the classroom to the outside patio. Toothless followed swiftly behind him.

"You ok Jack?" Toothless asked. He knew Jack was going to say yes. But Tooth wasn't an idiot.

"Yeah" Jack replied with a cheeky little smile on his face…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toothless walked home. He was worried for Jack. Every minute he checked his phone to see if Jack had texted him. He wasn't used to not getting texts saying where he was, who he was with and when will they see each other. He arrived home. Valka was there to greet him at the door. Hiccup following behind her.

"Hello my darling. How was school?" Valka asked him as she gave him a light hug. She noticed something on his neck. It was the love bite Jack had given him in the classroom earlier on. "Tooth. What is that on your neck?"

Toothless look nervously to his left and noticed the huge love bite.

"Ummm. Nothing!" Toothless replies with his head down trying to make a quick escape.

"Tooth! What is that on your neck?" Valka shouted.

"Oh that. Yeah. It's um. A um. Love bite." He whispered.

"Speak up Tooth!" Valka screamed

"IT'S A FREAKING LOVE BITE. GIVEN TO ME BY MY BOYFRIEND MOTHER! YES I AM FABULOUS!" Tooth shouted. Valka dropped to her knee's upon hearing that her son was fabulous. (GAY)! She cried into her hand.

"Can you get out of my house?!" Valka screamed "You are a disgrace to the Haddock family!" Tooth felt betrayed by his family. Hiccup looked up at him crying. He was only 8. He ran and hugged Tooth's legs. Tooth picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Toothless ran upstairs. Jack had texted him.

Texting

How r u? x

Good jack how was detention? x

Fine. Wait u never text with full sentences. Wat's wrong? x

My mum saw my love bite. She has kicked me out. x

You wanna stay here for a few weeks. x

Sure. I be there in 10 mins. x

Xxxx

Not Texting

Toothless packed his bag. He left the house and walked to Jack's place. It was only a 10 minute walk down to Jack's house. He lived in a quaint 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, 2 story house. It had a small garden with green grass and a treehouse. Jack's bedroom contained a double bed with blue bedspreads, pillow covers and a blue blanket. His walls use to be white. He has now covered it in drawings and doodles. He was an amazing artist. Much like his mother. He had a dresser with a small sony TV and a xbox hooked up to it. His controller was lying on the floor with his pillows and his winnie the pooh plush was also on the floor.

Toothless knocked on the big wooden front door. He was greeted by Jack. Jack's cheeked were a red rose colour and were as warm as ever. Jack greeted him with a peck on the cheek and his hand climbed up his back. He picked Toothless up and brought him up the stairs to Jack's room. He let Tooth sort out his stuff and take a shower. Toothless then walked into Jack's room with only a towel around his waist. Jack was lying on him bed fully dressed waiting for Tooth to undress him and get down to business.


End file.
